Taxon:Coleophora
}} Taxonavigation Note In the book World Catalogue of Insects Volume 8, 2006 Coleophoridae, the type locality and the Holotype are not mentioned. Therefore you can't find them here. List of species A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Name Coleophora Hübner, 1822 Type species: Tinea anatipennella Hübner, 1796 Synonyms All these names are not really synonyms. Some authors (Capuse, 1971, 1973, 1975 ; Falkovich, 1972, 1987) have tried to split the genus into numerous smaller genera, but they have not been widely accepted. * Abaraschia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora pagmana Toll, 1962) * Agapalsa Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora viminetella Zeller, 1849) * Amselghia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora fringillella Zeller, 1839) * Amseliphora Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Coleophora niveicostella Zeller, 1839) * Apista Hübner, 1825 (junior subjective synonym) (type-species : Tinea gallipennella Hübner, 1796) * Apocopta Falkovich, 1987 (type-species : Coleophora campella Falkovich, 1973) * Aporiptura Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora keireuki Falkovich, 1970) * Ardania Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora bilineatella Zeller, 1849) * Argyractinia Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Porrectaria ochrea Haworth, 1828) * Ascleriductia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora lithargyrinella Zeller, 1849) * Astyages Stephens, 1834 (junior objective synonym of Haploptilia) * Atractula Falkovich, 1987 (type-species : Coleophora lycii Falkovich, 1972) * Aureliania Capuse, 1971 (junior homonym of Aureliania Gosse, 1860 - Replacement name : Ecebalia) * Bacescuia Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Coleophora moeniacella Stainton sensu Capuse, 1971) * Baraschia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora paradoxella Toll, 1961) * Belina Falkovich, 1987 (type-species : Coleophora bojalyshi Falkovich, 1972) * Benanderpia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora adspersella Benander, 1939) * Bim Falkovich, 1972 (incorrect subsequent spelling of Bima) * Bima Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora arctostaphyli Meder, 1934) * Bourgogneja Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Phalaena onosmella Brahm, 1791) * Calcomarginia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Ornix ballotella Fischer von Röslerstamm, 1839) * Caleophora Capuse, 1973 (incorrect subsequent spelling of Coleophora) * Carpochena Flakovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora squalorella Zeller, 1849) * Casas Wallengren, 1881 (type-species : Tinea leucapennella Hübner, 1796) * Casigneta Wallengren, 1881 (junior homonym of Casigneta Brunner von Wattenwyl, 1878 - Replacement name : Casignetella) * Casignetella Strand, 1928 (objective replacement name) (type-species : Coleophora millefolii Zeller, 1849) * Characia Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora haloxyli Falkovich, 1970) * Chnoocera Flakovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora botaurella Herrich-Schäffer, 1861) * Corethropoea Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora elephantella Falkovich, 1970) * Cornulivalvulia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora vicinella Zeller, 1849) * Corothropoea Capuse, 1973 (incorrect subsequent spelling of Corethropoea) * Cricotechna Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora vitisella Gregson, 1856) * Damophila J. Curtis, 1832 (junior subjective synonym) (type-species : Porrectaria spissicornis Haworth, 1828) * Ductispira Capuse, 1974 (type-species : Coleophora unistriella Caradja, 1920) * Dumitrescumia Capuse, 1975 (type-species : Coleophora cecidophorella Oudejans, 1972) * Ecebalia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Ornix laripennella Zetterstedt, 1839) * Eupista Hübner, 1825 (junior subjective synonym) (type-species : Tinea ornatipennella Hübner, 1796) * Falkovitschia Capuse, 1972 (type-species : Falkovitschia marcella Capuse, 1972) * Frederickoenigia Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Ornix flavipennella Duponchel, 1843) * Glaseria Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Coleophora biseriatella Staudinger, 1859) * Globulia Capuse, 1975 (type-species : Coleophora cornuta Heinemann & Wocke, 1876) * Glochis Falkovich, 1987 (type-species : Coleophora tshogoni Falkovich, 1972) * Hamuliella Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora otitae Zeller, 1839) * Haploptilia Hübner, 1825 (junior subjective synonym) (type-species : Tinea coracipennella Hübner, 1796) * Helopharea Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora ledi Stainton, 1860) * Helvalbia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Porrectaria lineolea Haworth, 1828) * Heringiella Börner, 1944 (junior homonym of Heringiella Berg, 1898 - Replacement name : Carpochena) * Ionescumia Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Coleophora clypeiferella Hofmann, 1871) * Ionnemesia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora chalcogrammella Zeller, 1839) * Kasyfia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Ornix binderella Kollar, 1832) * Klimeschja Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Coleophora oriolella Zeller, 1849) * Klimeschjosefia Capuse, 1975 (unnecessary replacement name of Klimeschja) * Klinzigedia Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Coleophora phlomidella Christoph, 1862) * Klinzigia Capuse, 1971 (incorrect original spelling of Kinzigedia) * Kuznetzovvlia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora solidaginella Staudinger, 1859) * Latisacculia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora crocinella Tengström, 1848) * Longibacillia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora fergana Toll, 1961) * Lucidaesia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Phalaena frischella Linnaeus sensu Capuse, 1973) * Luzulina Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora antennariella Herrich-Schäffer, 1861) * Lvaria Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora lassella Staudinger, 1859) * Membrania Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora calycotomella Stainton, 1869) * Metallosetia Stephens, 1834 (junior objective synonym of Damophila) * Metapista Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora stramentella Zeller, 1849) * Monotemachia Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Tinea auricella Fabricius, 1794) * Multicoloria Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora ditella Zeller, 1849) * Nemesia Capuse, 1971 (junior homonym of Nemesia Savigny, 1826 - Replacement name : Ionnemesia) * Neugenvia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Eupista vlachi Toll, 1953) * Nosyrislia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora linosyris E.M. Hering, 1937) * Oedicaula Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora serinipennella Christoph, 1872) * Omphalopoda Falkovich, 1987 (type-species : Coleophora stegosaurus Falkovich, 1972) * Orghidania Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Tinea gryphipennella Hübner, 1796) * Orthographis Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora brevipalpella Wocke, 1874) * Oudejansia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora obviella Rebel, 1914) * Papyrosipha Falkovich, 1987 (type-species : Coleophora zhusguni Falkovich, 1972) * Paravalvulia Capuse, 1975 (type-species : Coleophora spiraeella Rebel, 1916) * Patzakia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora silenella Herrich-Schäffer, 1855) * Perygra Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora caespititiella Zeller, 1839) * Perygridia Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora sylvaticella Wood, 1892) * Phagolamia Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora virgatella Zeller, 1849) * Phylloschema Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora glitzella Hofmann, 1869) * Plegmidia Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora juncicolella Stainton, 1851) * Polystrophia Falkovich, 1987 (type-species : Coleophora calligoni Falkovich, 1972) * Porrectaria Haworth, 1828 (junior objective synonym of Coleophora) (type-species : Tinea anatipennella Hübner, 1796) * Postvinculia Capuse, 1975 (type-species : Ornix lutipennella Zeller, 1838) * Proglaseria Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora laticostella J.J. Mann, 1859) * Quadratia Capuse, 1975 (type-species : Coleophora fuscocuprella Herrich-Schäffer, 1854) * Razowskia Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Coleophora hafneri Prohaska, 1923) * Rhabdoeca Falkovich, 1987 (type-species : Coleophora galligena Falkovich, 1970) * Rhamnia Capuse, 1975 (type-species : Coleophora ahenella Heinemann, 1876) * Sacculia Capuse, 1975 (type-species : Coleophora excellens Toll, 1952) * Scleriductia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora ochripennella Zeller, 1849) * Stabilaria Falkovich, 1988 (type-species : Coleophora univittella Staudinger, 1880) * Stollia Capuse, 1971 (junior homonym of Stollia Ellenrieder, 1862 - Replacement name : Coleophora) * Suireia Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Ornix badiipennella Duponchel, 1843) * Symphypoda Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora transcaspica Toll, 1959) * Systrophoeca Falkovich, 1972 (type-species : Coleophora siccifolia Stainton, 1856) * Tolleophora Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Coleophora asthenella Constant, 1893) * Tollsia Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora hornigi Toll, 1952) * Tritemachia Falkovich, 1987 (type-species : Coleophora capiosa Falkovich, 1972) * Tuberculia Capuse, 1975 (type-species : Coleophora albitarsella Zeller, 1849) * Ulna Capuse, 1973 (type-species : Coleophora saponariella Heeger, 1848) * Valvulongia Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Coleophora falcigerella Christoph, 1872) * Vladdelia Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Coleophora niveistrigella Wocke, 1876) * Zagulajevia Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Coleophora tadzhikiella Danilevsky, 1955) * Zangheriphora Capuse, 1971 (type-species : Tinea laricella Hübner, 1817) References * 2006, World Catalogue of Insects, 8. Категория:Taxon:Eukaryota